The Lost Brothers
by Calabazas
Summary: Prequel to A Brother's fate. Mashovey and Seth were not always together there father sold Mashovey to slavery but, Seth never forgot him. Because of a coincidence Mashovey and Seth shall meet each other once again.
1. Mystery package

Lol well I don't know if this is that great but hey it's just the beginning give it a chance. This I guess you could say it's a prequel to The Brother's Fate.

Mainly I just wanted to answer questions that you may have had in the other story (ok I'm answering some of my own questions too lol)

The story has things in it that make no sense but it's ok I know, if u want to tell me go ahead I like to hear things I already know, ask my mom : P

Another thing this story makes choppy work of that Egypt yugioh thingy lol. Don't ask how u'll defiantly find out.

Disclaimer: ok I don't own it, which is referring to the show Yu-gi-oh and anything else that I don't own……….. Hmm yeah

* * *

A lone figure ran through the streets of a deserted town, all the other occupants of the town were asleep; he held a small bundle in his arms.

The only light the man had to go by was the pure light of the moon that hung high in the sky, and the twinkling of the stars.

The man rushed through alleyways, nearly tripping over a young boy who seemingly had no home, before stopping at the town square. Looking around the square he slowly made his way to the center. As he walked he tightened his hold on the small bundle he cradled.

"Have you brought the boy?" a cold but soft voice spoke from the shadows.

As if on cue a small whimper escaped the bundle. Looking down, the man holding the bundle gave a scow as he peered at the tiny child's clouded eyes. They were nothing like his brother's.

Glancing back at the stranger in the shadows the man gave a hardy laugh and smirked, "why would your lord want a useless burden like the one I carry in my arms?"

Now it was the man in the shadows turn to smirk, "That my dear friend is not your concern," his smirk widened. "Or could it be that you're having second thoughts on giving your child away?"

Glancing to the dirt ground in which they stood the man looked up to the shadows with defiant eyes. "This child means nothing to me; though he may be born from my flesh. He will only bring misfortune."

As if knowing the man was speaking of him the child began to cry. Both men glanced at the bundle; they both wore equal looks of distaste. The one holding the bundle glared and hushed the child "stupid child stop that obsessive squalling, this instant!"

As if not hearing him the child continued to whine.

The man infuriated by being ignored brought a hand up to smack the infant, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. His eye's traveled up the pale arm, which was unusual from Egyptians, to the ghostly face and right to the light blond hair, and pale blue eyes.

The man standing in front of him had every characteristic a man from Egypt had not. Men from Egypt had dark skin, dark hair, even dark eyes, but this man was pale from head to toe.

When the man spoke again, the Egyptian man understand why the man's voice was soft everything about the man from the shadows was soft.

The curios man raised an eyebrow at the appearance of the man in front of him but waved it off.

"We wouldn't want this little prize to be touched with a crude mark such as that, he is still a child unaware of commands, a habit I am quiet sure he will be broken of soon enough."

"Which part of the lands are you from?" the Egyptian asked.

The man took his curious eyes from the child to the face of the man in front of him and smiled. "I, my good sir, am from up North, Poland" a hint of pride could be heard in his voice.

"Ah yes. Who is the king at the moment, as I hear rumors the king lay dying of some unknown disease?"

A flicker of sadness flashed through the man eyes before it disappeared completely. "At the moment, I guess you could say a regent, but the crown will soon be passed to his oldest son Market, though this cannot happen until the king passes away."

"Am I correct in assuming my son shall be a gift to this young prince?" The Egyptian raised a burly grey eyebrow.

The Poland man smirked, the man was answering his own question, "You are correct in your assumption."

A stilled silence laid upon the men once the conversation had ended, but it was abruptly put to halt by the wailing of the wolves, and the signs of pail orange leaking over the sky. This told the two men they should complete their business and head their separate ways, they both new men and women would soon be awakening to start the day.

Moving forward the polish man looked into the bundle and saw the grey eyes of the child and smiled. "I believe we agreed 100 gold pieces, for the wonderful bundle of joy."

Hearing a scoff from the Egyptian the polish man laughed again and reached for the bundle. Delicately lifting it from the man's arms he settled it into the crook of his arm and reached to his waist, with his other arm and he grabbed the small brown bag that hung from the thin leather belt he wore.

He gently tossed it to the man, who quickly opened it to check the content of the sack. Satisfied he put the sack into the folds of the brown robe he wore.

The two men silently nodded to one another, as they both went down opposite roads.

As the Egyptian walked he heard a jingle and looked down towards his wrist seeing a bracelet he stopped dead in his tracts.

It had been his wife and eldest son's idea to make the small trinket for the unborn child.

Though neither had known it to be a boy, they had both put small charm on the bracelet of things they knew young boys enjoyed.

His eldest son, who had always had a fascination with the beast called the blue eyes white dragon, had a charm made that looked similar to the real dragon.

His wife had a simple charm made with the letters that spelled out the name 'Mashovey'.

Turning around to look for the man he left he saw him turning into an alley. Cursing under his breath he broke into a run to catch the Polish man. As he turned down the alley he saw the other man turn down, he stopped suddenly when he saw the other man waiting for him, and he had one pale eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

Slightly panting the man unclasped the bracelet from his wrist and he handed it to the man who now held the little boy. "This bracelet was important to my family I think even though this child isn't alive to them he should have a part of them with him."

The Polish mans eyes darted from the man to the bracelet and then back again.

"Yes I do believe you're right" the Polish man said looking at the name on the bracelet. "Mashovey is that the name of the boy." He asked glancing up at the other man.

"Yes, my wife named the boy, that is from both of them, my son and wife" he said motioning to the trinket, "For our new son."

"I will make sure he gets it when he's old enough." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm Mashovey it's a very unique name, I believe Prince Market will keep the name."

"Thank you." Once more the men nodded to one another and parted ways.

The Egyptian man made his way back to the palace.

Along the way he stopped to wake up two sleeping guards, and lead a very drunken lord back to his room. The man had obviously been out drinking and bedding women all night.

The Egyptian mad shuddered in revulsion. The lord, he knew, had a wife back in his country. He himself a married man would never have such thoughts about another women while he had his wife.

As he continued his quest for his own room he thought about his beautiful wife.

As he reached the door he opened it quietly, as not to wake the women he knew was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Silently slipping into the room and shutting the door he took of his robe to revealing a white shirt and brown pants. He slipped under the cover and slipped his arms around her waist.

He knew this peaceful scene was meant only for the still air of night, as soon as they awoke it would be the same sad and depressing day as all the other.

He knew it was his fault but in the air of the night he let himself believe the same lie he told his wife and son; the child simply disappeared.

* * *

Lol well please review and if u really want to flame me about how poorly I write or something like that go ahead. And for all the other ppl that want me to make more Seth and Mashovey fluff review and ill try and make more. Well I guess that would mean I'd have to skip thing in the story, ahh tell me what you want I'll try and make it work. 


	2. Innocent Hope

Yeah it's another chapter, I bet ur all just jumping for joy. I can tell by ur reviews all 3 of them lol.

I just wan to thank all the ppl that did review (again)

ladiabla666: I will, like I said, try my best to answer Ur questions feel free to ask any more if u have some!

.: This ones goes out to you girl….um…..dude lol well anyway thx for the review and I hope u enjoy the rest because I'm trying my best to not skip parts.

fierypheonixgirl119: Lol thx, and thx for the review of my other story. It makes my day just like I hope my story makes urs.

Disclaimer: um...Ok I don't own the show because if I did the only characters would be Mokuba and Seto because they r the only ones that matter.

* * *

That reminds me should I add the other ppl from the show just to add some familiar faces, I may not like them but it'll b easier than making new characters and make it confusing for u!

A nock at the door woke the Egyptian man out of his peaceful sleep. He sat up in the bed, using his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Sir, are you awake?" a quiet voice asked from the other side of the bed.

The Egyptian man looked beside him on the bed only to see his wife gone. The golden colored sheets they had been lying on were ruffled. Looking out of the bed he noticed the small table, made out of gold, was being reflected by the sun.

'How long had I been asleep?' he thought to himself. 'I've never been in the room at this hour; the sun is almost in the middle of the sky'.

He, once again, was broken out of ravine by a nock at the door, "Master Akunadin, sir" the quiet voice asked again.

Lifting himself out of the bed he walked to the door and answered, "Yes what is it" annoyance was prominent in his voice. How dare this boy wake him up from his sleep the only time he had peace.

"Sir it's your brother, he calls you to his council." Akunadin heard a quiver in his voice.

Pathetic child his son would never turn out like this. His thoughts soon turned to his 4 year old son. Though he's a solemn boy he had a spirit that could not be doused by anything, 'well almost anything, but it's gone now he will never be weak (1)'.

Laughing Akunadin open the giant door to his room, scaring the boy on the other side, the child jumped back a step and looked up at the tall man in front of him. The little servant boy looked at Akunadin's brown hair that reached his shoulders and he looked at the narrowed eyes that scared most of the people in the palace. He also, took the chance to stare at the brown mustache that added to the 'evil' look.

Ignoring the stare from the boy Akunadin asked, "So what does my brother want now?" He also took his own chance to stare at the scrawny boy before him. The boy's brown hair, unlike his own, only reached to around his ears, and looked as if it had never seen a comb. His wide purple eyes showed fear his round face had smudges of mud, or what looked like mud, and his brown Shirt and pants hung off his body.

"Sir I do not know but, he said it was urgent." He moved to the side motioning down the hallway.

"I shall go to my brother when I am good and ready." His voice rising slightly, "Go, tell him." He said pointing the way the boy had motioned.

The boys eyes widened, and he turned swiftly and ran down the hall, nearly bumping into a guard who scowled, and clinched his teeth.

The last thing Akunadin heard from the boy was a small quiet 'sorry' to the guard be had almost run into.

Sighing he turned back around and entered his room and latched the door. Moving to the balcony he looked out over the sands of Egypt. The golden grains were all he could see for miles.

Hearing the door open he turned, with a scowl upon his face, back to look who was, for a second time that day, disturbing him.

The scowl that, moments ago, had marred his face turned into a warm smile, at seeing his wife enter. Her small frame and bronze skin glowed and also her dark brown hair looked like silk. The eyes that had once been a vibrant forest green now shown lifeless, this caused Akunadin's smile to disappeared when he saw the sad look in her eyes, opening his arms wide offering her an embrace which she took with no resistance.

Soon she was weeping in his shoulder; he closed his eyes, and rubbed small circles on her back trying his best to comfort her.

"Why, Akunadin, why?" her small meek voice asked. "What did our little Mashovey ever do to be taken by some stranger?"

The sobs that had almost stopped started again. "Where was I? What kind of parent am I?"

Tightening his hold on her he pulled back and looked in her eyes, "Amisi (2), you_ are_ a good parent, this is not your fault!"

She stared defiantly back at him. "If I am such a good parent where is our child?"

"Father" A voice asked from the doorway.

Both the man and women looked up to see their first child standing in the door. Amisi wiped her face trying to rid herself of the water marks made by her tears, but it was too late, Seth had seen her face already. He slowly walked up to his parents and put his small hand on her face. He looked worried, but then he smiled and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sad about 'Shovey mama?" Seth asked with a child like innocence, and a smile still plastered to his face.

Never being able to lie to her son she simply nodded her head. The sad look still played across her face.

Seth laughed a small child like laugh, "Don't worry mama, he'll come back and we'll be a family again, just the four of us. I just know we will! I just feel it in my heart (3)"

Amisi laughed at her son's innocence. He could make himself believe anything he wished. Leaning towards him she lifted him into her lap and hugged him tight.

Seth smiled, soon he would have his little brother back and he would have a family again nothing could ever tare them apart.

But none of them knew that tragedy would soon rear its ugly head, and take another member of this already broken family.

* * *

Ok well this is just here to annoy u! I hope u'll bear with me I know it's slow but I have to start somewhere, right?

(1) Duh he was referring to Mashovey! So what he was saying is he figured Mashovey would make Seth weak so he got rid of him

(2) Amisi means flower in Egyptian and I just thought that u know how Akunadin feels about his wife that she deserves a pretty name.

(3) Lol ladiabla666 this ones for u. I just wanted to let u know that this is one of the promises.


	3. I remember

Disclaimer: Well I don't think I own yugioh. I hope I don't if so my moms kept a lot of money from me!

Sorry it's been so long for the ppl that liked my story, but here I am again, hoping u still want to read it!

Oh and just so u know the pharaohs name is to long and I don't want to type it out, so yeah, I'm making a new one! It's just a shortening of his name so it's Akunam!

Akunadin walked down the giant hall that led to the throne room, his brother dare order him to return to his side so shortly after the tragedy touched his family! His eyes lit like the torches that lined the hallway. The guards that lined the hall stepped out of the angry priest's path lest they suffer his wrath. Every occupant of the castle heard the news of the priest's youngest son.

After what seemed like years he finally made it to the throne room.

As the giant doors began opening he could hear mumbling coming from the room.

Scowling, he thought to himself, 'don't these people know how to talk quietly; I heard their conversations down the hall?'

Scowling before the door opened fully he quickly put on a neutral mask. Scanning the room he found that all of the occupants were six other priests, like him.

He then looked at the man he had once called brother. Akunadin would never call this man his brother not anymore, once he became pharaoh he became his lord, his master, but never would he call him his brother.

But if you were lucky enough to see these two men together you would notice their similarities. The only differences the two men had were their eye color and the length of their hair.

Akunam had bright violet colored eyes and brown hair, that were mixed with specks of grey, that reached the nape of his neck, but Akunadin had normal eyes, like many other Egyptians. They were a dark brownish black. His hair is the same color as his brothers, but had fewer spots of grey. It reached his shoulders and caressed them.

Though the younger would never call the older the honored title of brother again, the oldest brother made it know to everyone his relationship with Akunadin.

He never stopped loving Akunadin like a brother.

"Brother I'm sorry I had to take you away from your wife in your time of mourning, but this is very important" Akunam apologized to his younger brother.

Nodding Akunadin walked up to the throne and bowed to his brother.

"What do you need of me, my pharaoh?"

A pained expression crossed the older mans face, but was soon replaced with a cold face that could rival his brothers.

"We have tracked the man that broke into the palace a fortnight ago. He is from a country called Poland."

Akunadin's head shot up, and his eyes widened. He stood and calmly lowered his head into his chest, and closed his eyes once more. "If I may inquire as to how you came about this information?"

Akunadin heard someone clear there throat to his right and then a woman's voice answer "I believe I can explain this, it seams this man was not as smart as he thought he was, we captured him not long ago, when he tried to escape a nearby city."

Though Akunadin kept a calm exterior on the inside he was shaking terribly, "I understand that this is a very important matter but I don't think it requires my presence pharaoh." He said as he looked back at the pharaoh.

He was shocked to see such a deep sorrow etched into his brother's face. 'Oh no, I think he found my son or what if this man told him what I did.'

But he noticed his brother's face held no anger just sorrow. Akunam looked into his brother's dark eyes and spoke four words "He had his blanket." These words were enough for Akunadin, now he understood, his brother though his son was killed by this man. Letting out a shaky sigh, he turned away from him.

Faking disbelief he hid his face in his hands, he also let out a sigh. Taking his hands from his face he let them lay limp at his sides and quietly whispered to the pharaoh, "I believe this should be told to my wife, if we are through here?"

The pharaoh nodded to the seemingly distraught man as he walked to the door. Akunadin was almost out the door when Akunam called "Brother, when your wife sleeps, I would like it very much if you could meet me in the court yard."

Akunadin did not answer but the pharaoh knew he would come.

Walking back down the hall towards his well furnished room he stopped to look out a window, the sun was now well past its highest point in the sky and almost touching the horizon in the west. He wondered how he was going to tell his wife, that the son she was holding onto hope for was 'dead', even though he himself knew this fact was false. Then another thought came to mind, how was he going to convince his oldest son?

Slipping off the window edge he was resting upon he once again began his trek.

Guards once again moved out of his path and the servants bowed to him as he passed, why were they bowing to him? He was not pharaoh, his brother wore that title, he was nothing more than a lowly priest

Coming to his door he could only stare, but then he heard the quiet sounds of his wife crying. Opening the door slowly he peeked around the door to look at the bed, and sure enough there lay his wife holding a pillow to her chest.

Like she would the child she lost.

Stepping into the room he shut the door slowly, and walked over to the bed, his wife lay upon. Sitting on the edge he started rubbing circles onto her back. Slowly her cried became fewer and fewer and after a couple moments they stopped all together. She never lifted her head but she moved to lay it on his lap. A few hiccups escaped her mouth, other than that no audible sound could be heard. Akunadin didn't push her to talk just continued to rub her back. They laid in silence for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. Amisi turned her face to look into her husband's eyes; she noticed the conflict in her eyes. "What, what is it?" she said quietly. Taking a deep breath he spoke to her "pharaoh, he captured the man that broke into the palace and" he couldn't finish his sentence; it got stuck in his throat. "What?" Amisi prompted. "They found Mashovey's blanket in his possessions." A look of disbelief passed her face. "No no no no" she cried and buried her face back into his lap.

Akunadin sat on the bed petting his wife's back until her breathing became even and she was claimed by sleep. He slipped her head off of his lap and covered her with the golden colored sheet on their bed. Kissing her forehead he walked to the door opened it as quiet as possible closing it the same.

He walked down the hall to his son's room and peeked in the door. He son lay asleep on his bed the covers pushed to his knees. Chuckling Akunadin walked to the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, and then kissed his son's brow.

Akunadin then remembered he had to meet his brother. So he continued his trek once more to the court yard. He passed many sleeping guard but did not tell them to stay alert. How could he ask that of them when he himself couldn't even follow his own advice?

The golden halls of the palace seemed to be taller and longer than ever before, they seemed to speak to him accuse him of things he's done, was he feeling guilty? He continued to argue with himself until he saw his brother sitting on a bench.

Akunam heard a noise and looked up into the eyes of Akunadin. Giving the younger man a smile he patted the spot beside him. Akunadin, in a moment of weakness, didn't fight his brother on how it was undignified to sit by someone so common. He sat down and stared in his brother's eyes.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Akunadin asked his brother.

His brother sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know this isn't right of me to ask but, brother, the war that is starting with Poland could possibly be one of the worse wars we have ever fought. I need." He cut himself off to glance at his brother before he went too far and lost his younger brother's mindset. But to his surprise his brother seemed to know exactly what was being said he wasn't puzzled at all. Akunam continued his explanation. "My magicians have come up with a way to channel strong amounts of magic. And I want you to be in command in the creation of these items." Once again he spared a look at his brother. Akunadin had a thoughtful look etched into his face. "So, I ask do you wish to do this for your pharaoh, or, I should say, for your brother."

Akunadin stared at the ground for many moments thoughtful. His brother was asking for help, not commanding it! As much as he tries to tell himself that he can't love this man sitting before him, he still cares for his love as deeply as any other brother does. Help one of the most important people in his life? That wasn't even a question.

Looking into his brother's eyes he nodded.

"Brother" at this Akunam's eyes widened. "I would do anything for you, whether you are my pharaoh or just simply my brother."

Saying what he needed Akunadin stood from the bench and traveled back to his room.

The world spun around him, how was it everything was going wrong?

His life had been perfect before his second son was born. He had a beautiful wife a strong son and a peaceful life. Then his wife had out she was pregnant again, he had felt happy when he had first heard, but the joy soon turned to despair when he had a terrible dream.

In his dream Seth who appeared to be 18 was walking around the city with a young man who appeared to be around 13 or 14. Akunadin at the time didn't recognize the man. Seth walked beside the young man and kept a keen eye on his surroundings, a fight erupted so he went to stop it. Seth didn't notice that the younger man walking right into the path of a tall man. This caused the younger man to run into his hard body, he gasped, looked up into the eyes of the man and apologized. The man laughed and brought a hand out and grabbed the smaller man by the arm. Seth, who had been occupied by the fight, then noticed the man holding the other. Akunadin heard the man laugh and tell the small man how pretty he was. This made Seth madder. He marched up to the capture and grabbed his hand, making him release the younger one. The dangerous man told Seth to leave him alone, but Seth continued to glare at the man as his younger companion ran to the corner of the alley. The man took a swing at Seth, but he was to slow for the quicker Seth. The man growled and Seth spared a look at the small man in the shadows. In Seth's moment of weakness, the man saw an opportunity; he sent a giant burst of magic at Seth. The last thing Akunadin heard was a scream.

Akunadin had woken that night with a cry, he never told his wife of that dream, he had never told anyone.

Finding himself at his door he walked to his bed laid in it, and sleep took him as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next morning was a blur, he remembered waking up, and looking into the sad eyes of his wife. He remembered her talking to him, telling him she was leaving, that she couldn't stand to live in the palace where her small son had once lived. He also, remembered letting her ride away from him with his small son.

The only thing he couldn't remember was why he had let her go.

Yeah I know it's been forever but I didn't know how to make this chapter (by the way I hope you noticed this chapter was extra long just because I made u wait so long). I hope the grammar isn't to bad I know I'm horrible, anyway I wanted rid of it by the 2,000 word so I decided it looks good enough when I checked it while writing it so if I can read it I hope u can!

And I know I had some of you going, I knew that you'd think I was taking away Amisi but……………. HA I DIDN'T it was all a trick!


	4. Author's Note

HAHAHAH sooo….. hm it's been nearly 4 years since I started this story, um well im here with another chapter that no one is probably going to read because like I said it's been 4 years….. hahahahahahahaha

Well if you people are still following this story, this is for you! It pretty much is nothing but it's a little bit of something!


	5. introducing Bes

Life in a small town was slow, but enjoyable. Everyone knew everyone and they all cared about each other. But every town has that one family.

"Mother, I want to show you something!" A chestnut haired teen bellowed as he ran into a small house.

Looking around the one roomed house he frowned when his mother was nowhere to be seen. She had told him she would be home all day cleaning the house and doing other little things. It's not like she had too many places she could go. They had been living in the small peaceful town for nearly thirteen years, but had never gotten close to anyone in it. It did get pretty lonely, but he had his mother, his dragons (even though no one knew about them, not even his mother) and he did know a few villagers.

Glancing around he realized the pitcher his mother always used to get water from the well in the center of town was gone, sighing he turned around and started to walk back out of the hut. Today was going to be the day; he was going to tell his mother about his dragons. He finally tamed his monsters, and was planning on showing his mother what he had done, but she had to pick today of all days to venture into the village. "Mother you have the worst timing, oh well I suppose I can walk into town to meet you, maybe carry the pitcher." Chuckling he continued, "though whenever I offer you tell me you're not an invalid."

Preparing himself for the walk to the village square he cursed his mother for her need of solitude. They were the farthest house away from the center of town, the farthest house from everything, not that he usually minded, it allowed him to be closer to the mountains, therefore closer to his dragons that lay in hiding.

Kicking the stray pebbles along the path he let his mind wonder. Recently he started thinking about the future, mostly his future, but also his mothers. He knew he could never leave his mother to fend for herself, but he didn't want to stay in a small town, he wanted leave and go to the capital. He wanted to journey to Thebes and become a priest for the Pharaoh. This was his dream ever since he could remember, a hidden dream never spoken out loud, but a dream none the less. Seth wanted people to know his name, and know his strength; he wanted to be respected above all. He hated walking into their small town and have people laugh at him or point, he hated when they whispered most of all. One day he would show them, and then they would see; he is someone to be revered not laughed at.

"Seth, sadeek" A quiet voice spoke to his right. Halting to look toward the voice he found his single friend in the whole village sitting on a large rock with a dog sitting with his head on his lap. The dog briefly raised his head its pointy ears becoming alert, but sensing there wasn't any danger he lowered his head back to the soft lap. The blue haired boy raised his hand to the dogs head and slowly patted it. Giving a soft grunt the legs of the dog stretched out straight and then went slack. Chuckling Seth walked over to the pair and scratched the brown furred beast behind the ear.

"Bes, shouldn't you be in the shade, sadeek? Don't you remember what happened last time you sat out under the sun when it was raining rays of fire down on us? Well my friend I do, You could barely move for weeks!" His friend was an unusual looking Egyptian, where other Egyptians have dark skin his friend had snow white skin. Because of his skin he couldn't go out in the sun for long periods of time, His skin would burn too quickly. Luckily for Bes his parents were the wealthiest family in the village and he didn't have to work, unlike Seth himself. If you didn't find his skin odd enough when you saw him, his dark blue hair and eyes would surely give you ill regard.

Giving a small humph Bes glanced down to flick his dogs ear, "Seth, you don't know what it's like being trapped indoors all the time, all I wanted to achieve was getting fresh air, possibly take my beast for a stroll and if the time permitted find you, my friend".

Shaking his head Seth grabbed a piece of Bes' shoulder length blue hair and tugged. He and Bes became friends after the slightly older boy caught two of the village boys teasing Bes because of his exotic features. He had only been in the village a few weeks when he witnessed the scene, and for some strange reason his protective instincts awoke and he stepped in to stop the evil doers.

He remembered the scene like it was only yesterday and not 12 years ago

"Hey, stop teasing him! Get away!" The small a Brunet yelled with authority in his voice, with as much authority a four year old could muster.

The bullies glanced over their shoulders and started chuckling. "Or what? Are you going to make us?" Turning back to the cowering boy in front of them they started cackling. Having enough of it Seth smacked them both on the back of the head. Growling the two turned to chase new pray. Seth narrowed his eyes and looked for something he could use to get him out of this jam. Seeing the dirt gave him an idea, running towards the two boys he rammed his shoulder into one of their chests but the other ones fist connected with his face sending him to the ground. Glaring up at the bullies closing in on him he gripped a handful of dirt, when they shuffled close enough he threw the dirt into their eyes. Hissing and clawing at their eyes they ran away swearing revenge.

After watching them run away Seth turned back to the battered body. "Hey, are you wounded?"

The blue haired boy looked up with a small smile on his face, "yeah, yeah I am, but I'm not hurt that badly thank you so much for helping me, they are always bothering me ".

"I'd say it's more than just bothering, they could have marred you worse if I hadn't shown up!'

"Perhaps," said the strange boy, "my names Bes".

"Seth"

Bes was a mystery back then. Like himself Bes was rejected by the people who he admired. Bes, even though he was teased and bullied mercilessly never was sad. He remained positive and never let anything crush his spirit. Seth could only assume this was the reason they got along so well, they were both outcast.

'He still is a mystery'; Seth doubted that would ever change.

It was just a normal day in the quiet village, and then just like that everything changes and chaos breaks loose. If Seth knew one thing it was that life had a way of messing everything up.


	6. Monsters Attack

I really hope people are still reading this story; I would like to know if you are. So if you are please review and let me know. I feel like starting it again but if no one is going to read/review I don't think I should bother. I'm going to put this chapter up and hope that I get reviews. If I do well yay if not I may not continue the story! Unless I fall in love with writing it, which I am very close to being. So once again if you are reading this story please review even if they are anonymous!

I think this chapter turned out really well if you want to know the truth, had the action, had the sadness, and it had the length!

After hearing the commotion from the village the pair rushed to the square, Kalb, Bes' dog, quick on their heels. Both young men ignored the paths and trudged through the sand jumping over rocks and the vegetation able to grow in the dessert. The wind whipped at their clothing. Seth's white skirt and red sash whipped back and forth as his body moved. Beside him running, Bes' white toga and sash also billowed around his body. Their haste is shown by the sand being thrown up by their feet.

"What is that?" Seth shouted and pointed towards the black cloud forming over the village.

"I have no idea!" Bes replied with a shake of his head.

All of a sudden the two teens heard a terrifying screech coming from the cloud. Grabbing Bes' arm Seth halted their venture to the town. Narrowing his eyes he sucked in a breath. Grasping his friend shoulders Seth looked at the blue haired lad and pushed him behind the nearest hut. Ducking down to the ground he peeked around the building. Seeing nothing he looked back at his confused friend, "Bes, were being attacked, by monsters." Seeing that his friend was still confused he explained in more detail. "There are these monsters that usually stay in the mountains or at least away from people; I don't know why these are here. They don't attack villages!" Recognition finally dawned in Bes' eyes, he quickly nodded his head. "Oh yes I know about them, my father spoke of them, they give him trouble when he travels into the bigger towns to sell his good," but then the azure haired boy tilted his head to the side. "How do you know of these monsters, my father never tells anyone, he doesn't want to cause a panic?"

Grimacing Seth looked back around the corner and then glanced around his surroundings before turning back to his friend, he was hoping to tell his mother first but his friend should be told as well.

"When I disappear I'm -" before he could tell his friend the story, he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, turning he saw a bright red looking wolf its eyes glowed yellow and its sharp fangs were bared. Giving a growl the creature tensed as if getting ready to pounce. Seth panicked and looked for a way out, they could run to town, but he was sure the beast could catch them before they made it to the next house. They could run separate directions; it could only catch one of them, not both. No he couldn't do that, he couldn't leave his friend, but what could they do. Before he could choose something the creature sprung, but was caught mid air by a brown blur. Bes' dog had stopped the creature and was fighting to keep him away from his master.

"Kalb!" Bes shouted at the combating dogs.

Seeing his chance Seth grabbed Bes' wrist and took off toward town. Bes' dug his heel into the sand shout at Seth that they needed to go back; they needed to save his dog! Seth didn't slow however, he knew that Bes' dog stood no chance against the creature that attacked them, and he had no doubt that Bes' beast had already been killed. He didn't want his innocent friend seeing something so gruesome, no he was to pure to see such a horrific sight, so he kept running, away from the carnage behind him, but right to the carnage in town.

Bes' finally realizing he couldn't help his furry friend quietly mourned for his savor. Stopping Seth ducked under a wagon dragging his blue haired friend with him. Dreading seeing his friend crying Seth bought himself some time by once again checked the surrounding. He didn't see anything, but he could now clearly hear the screams of women, children, and men. It was horrible their shrieks of fear and the screams of the dyeing. Seth would have nightmares for the rest of his life, and he hasn't even seen the battle field. Blocking out the screams as best he could Seth turned to his friend. He saw the tear tracks prominently on his friends face because of the dirt that caked his face. Bowing his head Seth gave a small thanks to the creature that gave its life to keep them both alive.

"I raised Kalb from when he was a pup, he was the closest family I had, and now he's gone. Oh Ra he's gone, I'll never see him again." Busting into tears Bes leaned his head on Seth's shoulder, he gripped his upper arms and held on for dear life, he felt like he would be washed away if he let go. Letting his friend mourn Seth wrapped his arms around Bes' waist and pulled him close. When his tears stopped flowing Bes pulled away and wiped his eyes with his toga.

"Kalb, he will never be forgotten, I will thank him every day for saving my life, and your."

Fighting back tears Bes put on a shaky smile and gave a small thank you, he then looked back toward the black mist in the sky."Well, what are we suppose to do about that thing?" As if hearing the question, the black mist started roaring as two long arm like appendages emerged from the center of the mist. The two spectators saw the dark objects reach down to the ground and gripped people in its fists. Screaming the people were pulled back to the mist were they promptly disappeared. Wide eyed the two boys glanced at each other, "We should try and find your parents, my mom too." With a stiff nod Bes began crawling out from beneath the wagon, Seth moved to follow but hearing a loud shriek he turned back to the chaotic mess the evil monsters had caused, Seeing a small girl being pulled around by a large four armed monster made Seth's blood boil. He was going to destroy these monsters, kill them all!

Hearing a thump behind him Seth whipped his head to look back at his friend only to see him crumple to the ground then lifted over the winged creature's shoulder that attacked him, before Seth could even move.

Scrambling out from under the wagon he started to chase the flying beast carrying his friend, but lost track of the being when it flew into the mass of other flying monsters. Cursing Seth leapt over fallen bodies and other items making his way to the well which marked the very center of their town.

"Mother, please answer me! Mother! Bes!" hearing no reply he tried again. He only stopped when he heard a strange sound, kind of like a chuckle behind him. Turning around he found a small blue monster that was nothing but a body with a large eye in the center of his chest. The small patch of hair where the neck was supposed to connect to the upper torso only added to the awkwardness of the creature. Opening its mouth it gave a wide grin showing all of its white, flat teeth. Seth narrowed his eyes confused, why was this creature smiling at him? Everything became apparent when he saw the strange Cyclops lick its lips. This thing was going to eat him, backing up he felt the hardness of stone push into his back. Seth had no idea if these things could understand him, but he realized it wouldn't hurt to try and reason with the thing.

"Please, um- you do not want to do this." Getting no response but another eerie grin, he tried again. "Why did you come into the village? You normally stay in the mountains, why come here now?" This question caused a deep frown to find its way onto the monster face. Sensing he was in trouble Seth took off running, but after taking only a few steps tripped and fell on his face. Glancing down to his feet he found what had tripped him; it was the creature's tongue. It was wrapped very tightly around one of his legs.

Feeling himself being pulled towards the hungry being he tried to grip the sand. It didn't help at all; it fell from between his clenched fists. Flailing around he bumped into the well, blinking the sand from his face he blindingly searched for something to grip, feeling wood beneath his hands he tightened his grip. He stopped moving towards the creature, but he felt the creature pulling harder. The creature pulled so forcefully the lower half of his body was completely of the ground. Seth could feel his body being stretched, his arms were burning. He could feel his fingers slipping from around the wooden poll; he couldn't hang on any longer. Just as the last of his fingers came from around the bar he heard a loud roar like screech, followed by a beam of white light hitting the blue creature disintegrating it instantly.

Unable to see anything thanks to the sand in his eyes he saw more flashed of light and then felt wind around him, picking up more sand, causing a small desert storm. Seth put his arms up to cover his eyes from the sand. He only uncovered them when he felt something bump into his side. Opening his eyes he found a giant white scaled head in front of him. The creatures blue eyes asked a silent question.

"Oh you came! Thank you so much my white dragon." Getting a nudge once more he finally answered the unsaid question. "I'm alright my friend, but I don't know where my mother is, or Bes. We need to find them." Scrambling onto his pets back he settles himself right between the dragon's shoulders. With a mighty roar the dragon raised its long neck high over the roofs of the buildings searching for the people with his master's scent. Smelling two humans with a large amount of smell he took off towards the one that smelled the most frightened.

Seth wrapped his arms around the mighty neck and held tightly hoping his mother and Bes were not harmed.

Landing a moment later Seth slid of the dragon and ran towards the small house his dragon had landed before. Throwing open the door he found his mother and a hand full of women and children huddling in the corner.

"Mother," Seth shouted when he saw his mother.

Seeing her son Amisi jumped to her feet and rushed to him. Throwing her hands around him she thanked Ra her son was still alive. Pushing away from him she took a good at him, beside a few scratches from being dragged through the sand he looked relatively unharmed.

Hearing a small voice he looked over his mother's shoulder and met a pair of familiarly colored eyes. "Is my son with you? Is Bes with you?" Frowning Seth told her the truth. "He was. He traveled with me until we were separated, and he was taken by the monsters." Hearing a small sob escape the older woman he swallowed. "But I will get him back, I promise." As if agreeing his white dragon let out a mighty roar. When they heard the roar everyone in the room, but Seth, coward back towards the corner.

"It's ok, it's just White Dragon, and he would never harm you." Seth tried to coax the terrified people out from the house, but none made a move to leave the safety of their corner. Cursing Seth ran out of the house, they were all fine, he needed to save Bes.

Running at full speed toward his dragon he passed under large shadow, this caused him to lift his head and look toward the sun, he found himself blinded by the sun but could still make out a giant black monster with giant bat like wings. Squinting he shuffled back towards the house. Looking back towards his dragon he found the creature pumping his wings preparing for takeoff. Roaring the dragon shot towards the bat like creature hitting it in the side. The dark beast flipped a few times before his wings caught him. Using the staff he carried the creature shot lightning towards the white beast, taking the bolt to the chest. The blue eyed dragon gave a pained roar, but returned fire with its own white lightning attack. Hitting its mark the bat fell down to the earth crashing into buildings. Staggering the bat got to its feet, only to be trapped under the dragons talon feet. The creature attempted to bite the dragon but the mighty beast lifted its foot and brought it down hard on the creature pushing it farther into the earth. Not having the strength to fight back, the bat creature went limp. Preparing for the final blow a white light built up around the dragon's mouth and then was unleashed on the bat. When the light disappeared the bat was gone. Giving a roar of victory the dragon flew back over towards its master.

Once the dragon landed Seth ran towards it, "White Dragon, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Giving a snort as if to scoff at the idea of being hurt the dragon lowered his head offering the brown haired boy his back. They still needed to save Bes!

Once getting settled on the dragons back he said, "Let's go save Bes from these evil creatures." Flapping its wing the dragon prepared to take flight, but was stopped by a frail voice bellow him.

"I think you missed your chance to play hero Seth, I believe a hero has already saved me."

Shocked eyes found the boy who had spoken and his mouth dropped. The blue haired boy was being carried around by a red haired man wearing Exotic looking light green armor. The seal on the front of the armor was strange; it looked like a cat with a large amount of fur around the neck. Seth had no idea what was going on, but he really needed to find out!

By the way I do think that this story will have a tiny bit of Boy on boy, but it will be miniscule you will barley know it's there! Anyway like I said, I actually loved this chapter, I read it and enjoy it!


	7. Author's Note 2

Ok so I figured I may as well do this now before I forget, I'm going to explain what will be in this story.

It's been nearly 4 years since I started it, and I'm kind of going in a different direction completely. There will be OC: Bes, Alec, and a few others.

There will also be I guess its called slash; a miniscule amount that you will barely know is there. So if you don't like that, I am so sorry, just ignore it or, go away…

All of these people in this story are based off of pictures I found that I really like, so if you want links just let me know, so you can see 'em. Also all the monsters are really monsters from the card game.

And finally, I would love some reviews telling me how to improve my writing because I know it's not the best. Well I do believe that's it!

Please continue reading!


	8. Enter the Englishman

Ok so I just apparently have a lot to say, ok so in regard to the places I name in this story, I totally understand that Poland won't be founded for like 10,996 years but that's ok, I will also make mention of England and France, I have no idea when they were founded but I doubt it was 10,000 BC ha-ha anyway, I just wanted to throw that little fact out there for anyone who, you know, read that part and laughed at me, I know if I was reading a story and someone did something like that I would think they were a little bit messed up in the head.

Also, Reviews are much appreciated so….. Please feel free to do so. Tell me anything you'd like.

Oh yes and also can you tell me if you like the OC cus I love them but if you guys don't I can use them less, I'm here to please my fans (if they even exist)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I really don't even own my OC characters.

Sitting around the table in the medical mans hut, Seth was getting his answers. The man's name is Alec. Seth thought he said something about a second name but it didn't make any sense, why would the man have two names. He would have to ask later. The red haired man is a captain in the pharaoh's army, sent out to deal with the rumors that Monsters were running amuck, attacking villages and endangering people's lives. The Pharaoh would never let harm befall his people.

Seth and Bes, in addition, learned that Alec was originally from a land up north surrounded by water, a land called England. With that being said Seth now understood why the man spoke with a strange accent Seth had never heard before. When asked why he was in Egypt, Alec would simply answer that he just wanted to get away from water. Seth, never to be fooled didn't buy the reason, but let it sly past with no more that a downturn of his mouth. Who was he to judge secrets when he himself had so many?

"So I packed up my bag, and set sail on a small ship heading for Cairo." The smile on his face hid a sadness that Seth could understand. It was a sadness of a man missing something he cared deeply for. Seth himself knew the pain of losing someone he cared for, he still remembers when he was younger and he lost his little brother. He had been an optimistic child; he honestly believed his brother was still alive. He held out hope that the small baby would come back to him, but instead of getting his brother back he lost a father. He remembered the night like it was yesterday…

"Seth, Seth wake up, wake up son." A feminine voice whispered softly. Turning over in his bed Seth scanned up and met his mother's lifeless green eyes. They were wide with sadness, and her mouth was open with words she could not speak. Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for the right words. "Seth, we cannot stay in the palace, to many things have transpired here. Bad things Seth. Your brother and your father."

Seth was puzzled. What did anything have to do with his father?

"Please Seth, come with me. We need to leave."

Seth couldn't deny his mother anything, so he pulled himself out of bed and searched around for his cloak. Feeling the light material he grasped the cloth to his chest and turned his head inquiringly at his mother. He didn't know what was happening, why was his mother waking him in the middle of the night telling him they needed to leave? Did they find his brother? Did something happen to his father?

"Mother why did you wake me from my sleep? Did something happen to father?" When he got a small shake of the head he continued. "Is it Mashovey mama?" Without warning his mother promptly broke in to uncontrollable sobs. Propelling himself forward the small boy grasped his mother's waist. Her waist, he observed, was thinner than the last time she had properly hugged him. He loved his mother, but recently she hadn't been herself. She rarely hugged him, and she preferred to stay in her room. He missed hugging her. He missed her smile, but most of all he missed her being around to say she loved him.

Pulling away Seth narrowed his wide eyes at his mother. He saw the bag she carried and realized she meant what she said; she wanted them to leave the palace. Leave the safety of their home.

Seth didn't want to leave, didn't want to leave his friends, his family; he was supposed to play with his cousin the next day. His uncle agreed to let them leave the palace and go into the town, but only if they brought a guard. Seth didn't like having guard following them around all the time but he did understand that his cousin was the prince of the land, and that comes with certain compromises. Because of this Seth didn't want to leave, he didn't want to miss the great adventure he and his friend would take. After thinking this though he mentally kicked himself. This is his mother, he had to follow her and protector her from the dangers in the world, it was his duty as her son. So when she grasped his arm and pulled him towards the hallway he made no move to stop her. He followed her through the palace golden palace hallways being lit by glowing torches. Not knowing if he would ever see his home again, Seth tried to catch as much details of the palace as possible. The magnificent palace, with its hallways made of gold, the giant window that where the gate way to the outside world.

Oh the food. Thinking about the food, made his mouth water. The Breads so warn and fluffy, served with freshly churned butter. He could feel the bread dissolve in his mouth now. Of course Seth also loved the meats, the richness of the goat meat, or the oxen meat. The eggs, the wine, all of it; if Seth had to be honest, there was very little he didn't like about living in the palace. Soon though he wasn't going to live in the palace anymore. They were going to leave, go to a place where they didn't have all these things, and it terrified Seth. He had never lived in a place where someone did not take care of him. He always had his father, or his uncle, or even his uncle's priests, now he would have no one but himself, himself and his mother.

Finally arriving at the stable Amisi prepared a brown stallion and hoisted herself onto the horse's bare back. She pointed to a slightly larger horse stomping in the back of the stables. His mother wanted him to take, Barq. Seth sent a questioning look back t his mother. Barq was a large horse who rarely let anyone ride him. He would buck and have a fit if someone unworthy would even try. Seeing his look Amisi once more inclining her head towards the horse, she gave a tiny smile. Seth was sure his mother was trying to get him killed, but trusting his mother he skittishly walked towards the black beauty of a horse. Stopping just inside the stall Seth heard the creature give a loud obnoxious snort.

The single torch light glowing causing eerie shadows, Seth gave a small shudder, but turned his attention back to the task at hand.

'This creature is mocking me' Seth thought with a huff. 'He thinks that I am not worthy.' Giving a snort to match the childish horse's Seth leaned back against the dirt wall that separated one stall from the other, and said "Oh you think you are so special." He teased. "The 'Great Black Beauty' that's what everyone calls you, well I call you a venomous asp. Bucking men off, behaving like a child. You are nothing but a selfish little beast. "Not liking what it just heard the stallion reared, and swatted at the air. Luckily, he missed his target.

"Though there is one thing that is not false bravado, you are the fastest horse in this stable, and I require speed on this journey. I want you to prove to me, prove to me you can move like lightning, show me your name is not just show!"

Lowering his head Barq's keen eyes shifted back and forth in though, after a long drawn out pause the horse raised its head making its decision. Turning to its side the horse lowered itself into a crouch; this allowed Seth to climb on Barq's back.

Seth's words cut the horse deep. The words cut deeper than any whip the other men could have marred on the horse's skin, so it decided it would give the boy a chance to prove he was different. Plus the stubborn Stead loved a challenge.

Gripping the horse's hair he steered the towering beast over to his mother and her awaiting horse.

"I knew you could make that horse behave, you two are both so stubborn." She then giggled and steered her own horse out of the stable. Seth smiled slightly as he heard his mother laugh; it was nice to hear it again.

Leaning forward Seth whispered to his new friend, "Barq, I know you want to run but we must ride slowly for the other horse." Giving a snort in anger, but then another in understanding Barq began to move away from the palace towards the side entrance' he had seen the other move towards the wooden door , and only assumed he was suppose to follow, cantering he caught up just as they reached the gate. Turning back to the towering gold building he gave a silent thank you and goodbye to all the people inside. He didn't know if he would see them again.

Turning back to the gates as they opened he pulled his cloak tighter around himself when he saw the endless view of sand and night sky stars twinkling unashamed around the giant pale moon, it was a beautiful sight, but Seth was too sick to notice. It was cold, and all he wanted to do was return to his bed and wake up the next morning, and realize this was all one big dream. As he they started on their journey into the unknown, he realized, it wasn't a dream, it was all too real.

Shaking his head Seth came out of the fog only to see Bes staring at his worriedly. This was not the first time Bes had seen his friend disappeared to another world; he did it often when Bes would read to him. The blue haired teen never minded, he just wish he knew what his friend was thinking about.

Alec being ever the gentleman turned to Bes with a smile, "how are you feeling?" Feeling around  
Bes' head he found the giant bump caused by the monsters. Hearing a small hiss from Bes he removed his hand with a frown and an apology.

"It's alright, it's just a tiny bump, I'll be all better in the morning." The innocent boy pressed. Nodding Alec turned back to Seth with a serious face on. The mood within the move changed instantly.

"I need to know Seth, about your dragon. Where did it come from?" The charming Alec was no more, replaced by a man with dark eyes. His normal warm honey brown eyes, replaced by pools of dark brown. For some reason this scared Seth, the eyes frightened him right to the core. Seth scowled his own eyes become pools of normally blue became like sheets of ice, refusing to be intimidated. Poor Bes was left to watch the staring match before him with wide azure eyes. Hearing a commotion in the back room of the hut Bes turned his eyes to the door that connects the plain room to the medicine mans working grounds. Many of the villagers were back there now either helping with the injured or part of the injured themselves. Bes' very own father was currently in the other room, one of the monsters bit through his arm. He hoped the man alright, but truth be told he never really got along with his father.

Bes tried to love his father tried to respect him but he couldn't, he couldn't stand to be around the older man. His father's name is Aapep, a well suited name for him because the name means snake and the man is a snake. He is sly and cunning, he tells someone one thing and turns around and lies. His deplorable acts were even shown to his family; he beat his wife and son. The poor boy never knew why, was it because of his looks, he didn't look anything like his father; he barely looked anything like his mother, though he did get her wide eyes. Bes could only assume that these differences put doubt into his father's head. He didn't think that Bes was his biological child, with his coloring there was no way Bes was a full Egyptian. Another reason, Bes believed, may also have to do with his personality; his father was loud and abrasive. He was always ready for a confrontation. Bes deplored violence and he always looked for another way to settle things. He hated seeing people hurt. So as much as Bes wanted to not care that the man was fighting for his life, he couldn't. He didn't hate the man, even after all that he did, he wanted him to live.

"Bes, your father would like to see you." A bald headed man howled.

This seemed to snap the two men sitting at the table with him out of their staring contest. As Bes made to stand up, Alec shot up off the floor and offered his hand down to Bes. Skeptically Bes put his small appendage into the larger one. The warmness of the hand gave him a tiny bit of strength.

"Thank you, my hero." Bes gave a small smile and a tilt of the head.

Seth looked on with mild curiosity. This was an unpredicted event. His friend would never acknowledge someone else saved him. He would have to have a talk with his cohort soon.

With a blushing face Alec sputtered out "you are welcome," then running his free hand through his red hair he added, "Would you like me to go with you." Realizing his right hand was still in Alec's grasp Bes pulled his small hand away.

"I hardly think I will need saving walking into a room full of injured people." Bes' voice never grew hostile but you could hear his unhappiness.

When Alec saw the door close her turned back to Seth, "What did I do? I only wished to accompany him because I know how hard it is, seeing someone at deaths door." Alec's eyes showed genuine confusion.

Seth settled down into his cushion and gestured for Alec to do the same. Once Alec was comfortable he began his explanation.

"Alec, Bes does not like to be seen as weak. He knows his features have already doomed him to looking weak, so he works superfluously harder to make people see that he is not. I think earlier when you saved him it hurt his pride. Just now, he didn't want it to take another strike

Alec's Eyebrows narrowed in question. "He did not seem all that bothered when I saved him."

Seth chuckled. "Yes he is rather good at hiding his emotions. Though you probably did just saved his life, I dare say I would not mind being saved if I was about to be killed." Giving a small laugh he added. "But you are right he is one of the strangest people I have ever met. Do not get me wrong, I find his company enjoyable, but he is awful strange."

Seeing the British captain raise an eyebrow he clarified, "he's my closest, one of my only friends, but sometimes I wonder about him. He is one friendliest people, it is rather nauseating, but he likes to be alone. He pushes people away." Giving a genuine smile he finished, "I think that's one of the many reasons we get along, we can spend hours together and never really talk, but know pretty much everything about the other. Bes finds comfort in reading, I in observing nature. We find our solitude in one another."

"So he will not like me because I made him look weak?" Alec asked slowly. The red head cursed mentally. He hadn't even gotten to know the blue haired boy and he was already disliked. It didn't seem fair!

Seeing the panicked look on the Englishman's face Seth tried to ease his mind. "I suppose you can take ease in the fact that he took your rescue better than others." Seth crooked grin did nothing to ease the British man's mind.

"How does he usually act in response?" The red haired man asked. He didn't think that the small blue haired man could ever hurt anyone, but in his line of work he learned you cannot judge who a person is simply by their looks.

"It's not anything terrible, but he genuinely refuses to speak to them, or even see them. I can understand why, many of them are men and they treat him like a woman. It hurts him; he has told me many times how much it hurts. It hurts him when people see him and think he is any less of a man because he is lithe and has soft features," the anger in Seth's voice unnerved him. The boy spoke like it was more than just the treatment of his friend, it

Held the anger of someone who witnessed his friend being hurt...

"What happened?" Seth was shocked at the anger in that short sentence. Did this man really care for his friend?

"It's not really for me to tell." Seth could tell that this answer was not good enough for the captain. Not willing to tell a stranger his friend darkest secret Seth raised his hands in defense. "All I can tell you, is there are things in Bes' life, thing he should never have had to covenant."

Realizing this was all the information he was going to receive Alec turned to look at the door that blocks the sick from the waiting.

Feeling sorry for the man Seth cleared his throat. "If it eases your soul I don't think he made you remain here just from fear of looking weak." Clenching his fist and looking at the ground Seth continued in a voice that was only used when telling a great secret, "You see, Bes and his father have different interests. His father is one of the key reasons he feels he needs to prove himself."

Jumping to his feet Alec stalked to the door and threw it open, and disappeared closing the door behind him.

Watching Alec leave the room Seth stood up and walked toward the door leading to the outside world. He hadn't talked to his mother since he found her in the small hut during the battle. He really didn't want to have to explain about the dragon.


	9. I can Explain

So if anyone would like to review that would be great!

Also I have a poll going on my page if you would like to help me out!

Disclaimer: I still don't own yugioh!

* * *

Shuffling his feet Seth started the long journey to his destitute hut. The sun that was once shining on the village is gone replaced by the pale moon. Seth shivered feeling the coldness of the air leak into his bones. Kneeling he reached down and picked up a small rock. Squeezing the tiny stone, he glanced to a building that was once the nicest in the village, but was ransacked by the monsters that had attacked the village, and now looked like it would fall down any moment. The shelter's door was lying on the sand, crushed into two pieces by what looks like a creature with claws, and the wall was crumbling. Seth gritted his teeth and flung the stone at the run down shack.

Danm these monsters, why did they come to his home; attack the people of this village. He may not revel in the company of the villagers, but they didn't deserve the tragedy that has befallen them. They were simple people going about their business.

Hearing a clunk he watched the stone bounce of the wall. The strength of the building gave Seth a tiny bit of hope. The hut had taken an exponential amount of damage, but refused to fall. He could only hope the remaining villager remained strong like this tiny shack.

Scoffing at his sappiness, he spun around and started running towards the outskirt of town. The cold air rushes around him, but Seth was too distracted to care. His mind was rushing with thoughts. He had no idea how he was going to explain about his monster to his mother. She has hated the monsters ever since there journey out of the palace.

* * *

They had been traveling for near a day when it had happened, they were attacked by a troop of small shadow scouts. If Seth would have thought back he would have realized they were the same monsters that attacked him in the village, he remembered their tongues, and it was kind of hard to forget the tongues. That was his first experience with rogue monsters. Luckily he and his mother both escaped, but they had lost his mother's horse in the process.

The beasts had ambushed them in the mountains, and it had taken quick thinking on Seth's part for them to escape. He had used the rocks to his advantage and caused a rock slide stopping the monsters in their tracks. They escaped with only the one casualty, but his mother had taken the loss hard. She had grown close to the small stallion in the short time they had known one another. The loss had put her back into the depression she had just overcome. Now traveling on one horse the two trekkers made it to the next village much quicker. Settling down beside the river he heard his mother tiny sobs. He didn't know if she was crying about his lost little brother or about the lost horse. He had a feeling it was both.

* * *

"Seth."

Hearing his mother shout to his left he realized he had passed his home and was closer to the area that acts as the divider between the safety of the village and the dangers of the desert. Seth stared longingly at the mountains in the distance. He would love to just run out to the mountains and forget about the whole day. Knowing what he knows now he would never have ever thought about telling his mother about his blue eyes dragon, but it doesn't matter. His mother does know, and there is nothing that can change that.

"Seth, what is going on? Why were you with that monster? Seth, Seth!" For the first time ever Seth didn't want to hear his mother's voice. For the first time in his life he wished his mother would just stop talking, and disappear. He wished she would stop trying to find out what was going on with him. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

"Just leave me alone!"

Not wanting to see his mother's face, Seth raced to the small stable, which sat a few feet from the house, and threw the door open jumping on the big black horse, and raced out to the mountains. All he wanted to do was to find his dragons and forget everything. Leaning forward, he wished his horse to move faster, as if hearing the silent wish the horse speed up and they soon reached the rocky terrain. Slowing the horse to a gallop Seth maneuvered the stallion around rocks and other obstacles, moving farther and farther into the cavern, searching for his giant dragon. He never understood how his dragon, who was a glowing white, was able to hide in the muddy colored mountains. Feeling his horse stop, Seth leaned forward and petted the soft hair. Giving a small neigh the horse turned its head and nuzzled the large hand. Gripping the hair once more he nudged the horse forward. Stepping into a slow trot the horse once again began its journey into the rocky terrain. Hearing a loud roar the horse grew to a slow halt. Being use to the dragon, Karb didn't even flinch when hearing the roar.

Looking up Seth saw the large dragon's head leaning over the top of a large rock.

"Hello Dragon," Seth said in an affectionate voice. He was glad to see the huge creature. He always felt safe around the monster, it never judged him. Never tried to probe him for explanations, they would just be around each other without worry. That's all he wanted now.

Before Seth knew it the sun was going behind the rocky cliffs. Realizing he needed to return to the village, he bid farewell to the blue eyed dragon and hoisted himself back on the black stallion's back and steered it out of the mountains. Making out of the rocky crevice he glanced out to the tiny village waiting for him, and with a glance behind him he started his horse at a slow trot across the desert.

What was he going to tell his mother? I know you hate the dark monsters, but I don't have one of those, mine is a white dragon. Maybe he shouldn't be sardonic, but he couldn't help it. Why couldn't his mother just trust him!

Making it half way to the village he was halted by a piercing scream. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he knew that scream, it was his mother! Gripping the stallion's hair he mushed it forward, as if feeling its master's fear the stallion ran at full speed to the village.


	10. Just A Dream

Sorry for the long wait, I had a ton of gardening and summer cleaning to get done, but I come baring a hopefully good chapter. Mashovey (Mokuba) will be showing up soon, I just need to get rid of a few loose ends. So enjoy this chapter, and please review (because I love them)!

I just wanted to give a special thank you to my anonymous reviewer who first read this story 4 years ago, and is still following it, YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: Did not own, do not own, will not own.

Oh yes in case some of you didn't know, the last chapter was a chapter!

* * *

The air felt heavy, and the world was swirling in front of him. He could hear someone screaming, a sound so sorrowful. Everything was disappearing and all he could see was red, a rich deep red. He felt himself being propelled forward by unseen forces and then everything went black.

A Childs cry pierced the silence. Opening his sapphire colored eyes, Seth found himself to no longer be in the dessert village, but instead surrounded by dark purple, and black clouds, they surrounded him, engulfing him squeezing him.

Hearing another whale he frantically looked with his eyes but couldn't find where the sound originated from. The noises echoed as if it was in a small space, which puzzled Seth because the dark clouds seemed to go on without end.

"Hello, is anyone there, please can you help me!" His frantic yelling was only returned in an echo. The dark clouds seemed to rumble and then they started to shift. The air around him began to shift and swirl. Seth's loose fitting clothes whipped around his body, creating the only sound beside the booming crashes of the swirling clouds.

Hearing a child's cries once more the chestnut haired young man began running in the direction his heart told him to run. The more he ran the more the wind blew. Seth's feet flew out from below him, and he crashed on the floor, his arms breaking his descent. As if seeing the fall another cry pierced the air, it sounded only a few paces away. He needed to reach the child, he knew not why, only that he must.

Using his upper body he began to pull himself towards the sound of the whining infant. The wind had become so unbearable; Seth had to keep his eyes lowered because of the wind. His arms quivered with the exertion of pulling himself forward in the strong gust. Crawling blindly his hands reached out hoping to touch something, anything, but they caught only air. Giving a watery sigh, Seth collapsed. He couldn't move his body, he was too tired. He closed his eyes and waited for death to take him. Once again the infant wailed. It was like the child could feel Seth, feel his struggles. Hearing the desperate cry, Seth began to silently weep. He had let down another child, first his beloved brother, and now this defenseless being. Hearing the child's cries grow louder, Seth used the last of his strength to reach out, he held no hope that he would find anything.

Much to Seth's surprise his hand made contact with a rough surface, feeling hope course through his veins, Seth's watery eyes broke open and a smiled appeared on his face, but it fell as soon as he found what he had touched. Expecting to find a tiny baby, he instead found a green monster, shrouded in shadows. The monsters green shriveled looking body was covered in red orbs, and its two arms were connected to large claws, Seth's blood turned to ice; he was going to die.

The wind that was once roaring past him had abruptly vanished and the air was silent once more.

Seeing a movement behind the wrinkled creature, Seth's eyes roamed to the movement. It was a small pile of cloth with short chubby arms flailed from within the murky colored cloth. Seth's eyes widened. He found the baby, he had to get it. The blood pumped in his ears, adrenalin made his heart beat faster, glancing at the monster once more, he made his move throwing himself to the right, with an unknown strength, he rushed around the ugly monster, straight to the bundle of cloth. Hearing a small hiss he glanced over his shoulder only to see the monster disappear into a swirling mass of black fog. As he neared the baby he bent down and snatched it up while running, without looking at the child he tucked the baby's shelter tighter around its body and continued running forward, to where he had no idea. He only knew that if he stopped, he'd be dead Feeling safe enough Seth once more glancing over his shoulder he saw nothing, and for a moment wondered where the deformed beast had vanished too.

Once again feeling himself fall forward he turned his body in a way that protected the small figure in his arms. Hearing a snap, Seth gave a yelp, he had just broken his arm, and glancing down to his legs he found his arm was the least of his problems. Large scratches ran from his knee to his ankle, and they were bleeding heavily. Setting the small bundle on the ground, he used his good arm to lift his upper body off the dark cloud he had fallen on. Once he was on his knees he then picked the baby up and put the tiny figure into the crook of his left arm. Standing up he winced as he put weight on his injured leg. Limping forward Seth continued to run, away from the monster that could hide in the shadows. Running as fast as his injured body would allow, Seth soon began to tire, He became short of breath, and he became dizzy, his vision became very blurry, but he continued to run.

Looking down at the armful of cloth he found a tuff of black hair peeking out from the blanket. "Oh you small creature, I hope we survive, you need a chance to grow, to live."

Curiosity became too much and Seth stopped his flight to take a look at what the child looked like. He slowly pealed the blanket from over the baby, and his eyes widened in curiosity. He had many question swirling around in his head, why was this baby in this evil place? Where were its parents? Of course his more compulsory question, why did he feel an unexplained need to protect it?

Deep in thought Seth didn't hear the monster creep up behind him, to show its presence the green monster slashed his great claws down Seth's back. Falling down once again Seth landed on his broken arm, giving out a pain filled howl; Seth curled into a fetal position, using his own body to protect the precious life in his arms. Glancing up at the monsters Seth glared; if he was going to die he would stare at the creature responsible for his death, he would stare death in the eye.

Seeing the Dark fiend lift its claws he shuddered, he really was going to die. As the claws descended Seth's eyes widened, and he clutched the baby tighter to his body. Just as the sharp claws were about to pierce his tan skin, a silver light struck the monster throwing it into the distance. Seth's eyes had involuntarily closed when the bright light had been shown, the brightness of the light nearly blinded him, peeking out of one eye he found a beautiful pale haired women kneeling in front of him, here golden hair fell down her back smooth waves and her royal purple dress was smoothed without a wrinkle, a large purple collar circled her head and made it look like she was a living flower, the green straps floating around her body also helped with the illusion. Seth could only think the costume fit her, for she seemed a flower. Looking behind her he realized the dark clouds had vanished replaced by towering mountains of crystals, back dropped by a clear blue sky. Seeing a hand move into his line of vision he found a patient hand waiting as if to help him rise, giving her his elbow as to not drop the child he raised slowly.

"Hello Seth, I am Iris." Her bell like voice chimed.

Blinking, Seth went on the defensive; he had no idea what these monsters were capable of. This could be a trap, and the beautiful woman in front of him was in fact the shadow monster. "Who are you? Where are we?"

Giving a small smile the fairy like woman moved to put a hand on Seth's cheek but stopped when she heard the growl coming from the older boy, dropping her hand without a change in her expression she nodded. "Yes, I do believe we have no time. Young Seth I have a deal for you, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your mother is dying." Raising her hand to stop his interruption, she continued. "Please we do not have much time, she is dying and, I, Being her monster am able to use my powers to save her, or I can save the child you carry in your arms, please take a good look at the small one and give me your decision, she is fading quickly, and I am unable to bring back the dead."

The woman was crazy; Seth believed nothing of what she said.

Kneeling down he sat the package onto the glowing floor and began to pull the blanket from around the small black haired infant, because he wanted to, not because she said he needed too. He carefully folded the blanket from around the baby without taking his eyes off the pale haired woman. Feeling small hands touch his arm he finally shifted his eyes to the small baby he had saved. Taking in the large amount of midnight colored hair and the large pair of stormy grey eyes, something clicked in Seth's mind and his mouth opened wide without any sound, and his eyes widened in a sheer shock. He'd seen this child before, many years ago, but it was impossible, it had been years since his brother would have been this small; his brother would have been near 13 years, this couldn't have been him, but this child looked just like him.

"What is this, who is this?" Seth yelled at Iris.

"That is not important, you must choose, your mother or the child you hold in your arms. Choose now!" As she was talking the light surrounding them was glowing brighter and brighter, so bright, Seth had to shield his eyes from the glare.

Taking a shaky breath Seth made a decision.

"I choose Mashovey."

As if waking from a particularly horrid dream, Seth awoke with a start. Looking around he realized that Bes and the doctor surrounded him, he was in his home lying on him small mat. Trying to push himself into a sitting position he realized his arm was wrapped up tight, close to his body as if it had been broken, but that was nonsense it had all been a dream. Lifting the thin blanket up he saw that his leg was wrapped in a white cloth, shifting his back he realized it was also patched up. It had to have been a dream, it was impossible, nothing like that could have happened.

Turning to the two people surrounding him he asked a simple question, "Where is my mother, why is she not here?"

Bes and the doctor both fidgeted and the doctor glanced to the floor, Bes' eyes looked at Seth but he would not meet his eyes.

"Bes! Where is my mother, is she hurt?" Seth was yelling now, he just wanted his mother. He needed her, he remembered the scream, and what that strange woman said in his dream, and he needed to know that it was all just his imagination.

But when Bes final meet his eyes, unshed tears pooled in his eyes. "I am so sorry Seth, I am so so sorry."

* * *

I had a tad bit of writers block while writing this, I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't know how to say it. I hope it turned out all right.

oh by the way the two monsters in this chapter werre shadow ghoul, and Isis, The Earth Mother.

Please review!


	11. Pharaoh?

So although I loved Bes and Alec, I have absolutely no idea why I brought them into this story! Ha oh well they are now gone! We we!

Did anyone like Alec and Bes?

Alright, well I realizes how neglectful I've been of my stories so I'm going to try and rotate my updates…. Let's see how well that works!

Well please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Seth stared out a large window gazing out across the city; the bland brown buildings sat dark and lifeless. He had arrived at the palace nearly a year ago. It was everything he had ever dreamed. Woman and men would bust around the small town below, going along their merry ways. Every now and then they would give blessing to the great king that acted as their protector. The golden palace would watch over the city like a silent guardian, strong and commanding. The first time he had ever seen the looming palace Seth had nearly fallen backwards from the sigh. The more time Seth spent in the town however, his opinion was changing. He realized the city was nothing more than a dark world of greed and hate. So unlike the small village he had grown up in. He thought of his mother, and his losses.

The journey to the palace had been rough; they had lost many men including both Bes, and Alec. Swallowing Seth turned away from the window when he thought of his oldest friend. Seth and a few other soldiers had gotten separated from the group. When they finally found their list comrades, the only things left were the horses, and their personal items. To this day never found out what happened to them. so he arrived at the palace alone. He had no one left.

Exiting his room Seth made his way down the hallway and entered the throne room. Walking towards the thrown he bowed. Kneeling in front of his cousin he watched the other advisors mingle around the room. This is one tradition Yami had not tried to change when he had become king. He still required everyone to bow when they entered his presence.

"Has the king arrived yet your highness?"

Yami smiled and shook his head, "No not yet Seth, please rise cousin."

Seth did as he was told, and then moved to stand to the right of the throne. Looking around he studies the other advisors. He was by far the youngest advisor; most everyone else had earned grey hair from age. A few others, like Ishisu and Mahado maintained their dark hair intact. He was also the newest, and thus treated with a tiny bit of abhorrence from the other advisors. They assumed because he was the Pharaoh's cousin he was chosen for that simple reason, and Seth hated to admit that probably was the reason he was chosen.

Both Seth and the Pharaoh watched Ishisu prance forward; she bowed and then brushed her long black hair over her shoulder. She then rubbed her hand over her large gold necklace; the gold caught the light of the candle and then twinkled.

"Our guests have arrived at the gate. Would you like me and Mahado to greet them?" When she received a nod, they both flew quickly out of the room. The others watched them go for a moment, and then losing interest resumed speaking to their partners.

Seth however turned to talk to the Pharaoh, but was stopped by the grim frown on his face. "What's the matter Pharaoh?"

Yami gave a disgruntled look and snorted, "Please Seth, I told you to call me Yami. We're cousins."

Seth curled his lip, he had lived life as a commoner for so long, and he still felt uncomfortable calling the king by anything other than his title.

"Yes Yami, but could you please tell me what is ailing you? You have been very uneasy as of late, and today it is worse!"

The Pharaoh took in a shuddered breath and opened his mouth to answer. "Seth, please forgive me but father told me this before he died. And after you came back I didn't know how to tell you." Seth's eyes narrowed but he allowed Yami to continue. "He said that when your father killed himself, well he confessed something, it's partially why this meeting was arranged. Seth-" before he could finish however the gong was being sounded and Seth was forced to retreat back to his assigned position, the farthest location from the king, in the half circle surrounding him.

Seth looked back over at Yami and found him with a sorrowful expression, but it was quickly replaced by a pleasant smile. The doors were thrown open and the king of Kanta strutted through their door. Many men and woman followed him with their heads bowed.

No doubt his many mistresses.

But Seth noticed that a boy with slim muscles followed closer than any of the others. His long black covered his face so Seth was unable to get a good look at the boy.

The man stopped before the throne, and bowed.

"Hello Pharaoh Yami, king of Egypt."

The black haired boy moved forward, but stopped by the king. He preferred to announce himself then.

"I am Market of Kanta, son of Agara."

The boy, who tried to speak earlier, raised his eyes and looked around the room. Seth caught the pair of stormy eyes and then gasped. He quickly looked to Yami who was staring at him with a deep frown. Their eyes caught one another and stayed that way for a few moments. Seth's blue eye flashed with betrayal, and Yami's swam with shame. Unable to handle his cousins pain Yami shifted his eyes back towards the brown haired king before him

"Welcome to Egypt."

* * *

And yes i totally understand it's short! Sue Me!

Okey dokey! Please Read and Review!


End file.
